Mercy Goddess, Mégami Kannon
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Its, *gasp* NON YAOI AND NON LEMON! *gryn* But its good!


Mercy Goddess, Mégami Kannon  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
Uhm, threading my little AU world with the GOA ship. *gryn* Kill me if you must. Enjoy Minna.  
~~~  
  
Zero was thrown against the solid wall of the ship as another shock wave passed.  
  
"Yea! They got it! They got Victem!"  
  
Zero lept to his feet, cheering as he peered desperatly out the window. He watched the Goddesses as they passed GOA, blazing through the blackness of space. The white Goddess blazed up, and time seemed to slow for Zero Enna. Then it sped up again and the Goddess raced past.  
  
Zero turned and found Clay pushing up his glasses, looking at a form lying prone on the floor. It had long blue hair streaked with threads of pure silver and it wore the uniform of a pilot candidate. But, upon gently rolling the form over, it was a GIRL. Girl's were almost always repairer candidates, why was she wearing a pilot candidate unifrom?  
  
"Ng..."  
  
The form twitched and was still again.  
  
"CANDIDATES!"  
  
The instuctor's voice boomed at them and Zero shot up from the floor.  
  
"Sir! Look what we found!"  
  
The instuctor blinked in confusion.   
  
"The current pilot of the white vessel is the only girl ever to be a pilot. Why is she wearing someone elses uniform."  
  
The two boy's shrugged. Azuma lifted the girl and slung her over his shoulder.   
  
"Lets take her to the doctor."  
  
Zero followed Azuma as they took her too the sick area. One of the sickeningly cheerful nurses took her and placed her in a bed, and in moments she was hooked up to an IV to keep her fed and hooked up to a machine to monitor her heart beat.  
  
"That's all we can do until she wakes up. Who found her?"  
  
Zero nudged Clay and both boy's lifted their hands.  
  
"So, you dressed her before you brought her here?"  
  
"No ma'am. We found her after watching the Goddesses go past GOA on their way back. She was already dressed this way."  
  
---  
  
Zero stopped by the hospital again on his free time before bed. Every day after finding the mysterious pilot girl he'd come by. Sometimes CLay would come, and once Hiead and Yamagi came. Roose just believed him.  
  
The girl never moved. Sometimes you could see her breathe, but that was all. They hadn't done any tests, hadn't tried waking her or anything. Zero sat the small ammount of flowers on the blanket beside her and took yesterday's off. The place was so stark and bare. So he brought her some flowers.  
  
"Zero?"  
  
Roose's curious voice came from the doorway. Zero turned and beckoned him in.  
  
"Come on in. She won't wake up. So, whats up, didjya get curious?"  
  
"Sort of. Is she okay?"  
  
"No one knows."  
  
Zero shrugged and straightened the blanket a little. She stirred slightly and a soft groan came from her throat. She'd done that five weeks ago when they'd found her, moved and made a noise, but that was all. This time, she really thrashed and a soft cry eminated from her. A nurse came running.  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
"NOTHING! She just started groaning and moving!"  
  
The girl thrashed wildly and a pair of wicked blue-black eyes flicked open, startling them all. She shot up, mouth open in a scream that died as she saw the faces around her.  
  
Zero was the first to act. He'd been the first to touch her after all, he'd rolled her over.  
  
"Are you okay? Uh, we brought you here five weeks ago."  
  
The girl stared at him in such a way that is was unnerving. Then she spoke, a soft but untrusting tone.  
  
"I'm fine... Who are you?"  
  
"Zero, Zero Enna, pilot candidate number 88. Who're you? And why are you dressed like a candidate. Don't you know that all candidates are male?"  
  
"Pilot candidate?"  
  
The girl blinked slowly, as slowly as she spoke. Her head tilted down and she examined the black clothes intricatly, down to the stiching of the hem.  
  
"I'm, a candidate, for what? What do you mean? And what does this mean?"  
  
The girl looked at them the wicked eyes turning darker as she thrust her arm out, the number on her wrist naming her candidate number 90.  
  
"But, there are only 89 candidates on this ship!"  
  
Roose exclaimed in shock. Zero nodded.  
  
"I know, so what does her number mean?"  
  
"Number? This, number? Number 90. Why does it say that."  
  
"Zero, Roose, its time for-"  
  
Clay's voice tapered off into a shocked silence.  
  
"Whats going on here? Oh, so she's awake. Well, Girl, who are you?"  
  
The girl looked past them all as Azuma strode forwards. The man put a hand on his hip and looked at her sternly. The girl's hand rose in a salute.  
  
"My, name, sir?"  
  
"Thats what I asked, Girl."  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
"Well, lets find out."  
  
The girl was yanked roughly out of the bed and she stood without any problem, not as though she'd been totally unconcious for five weeks. She followed Azuma out and to a small machine. Zero followed and so did Roose and Clay and that nurse. Azuma took her arm and pressed her number against a dark pad that turned green. On a small black screen a brightly coloured picture appeared. The girl's head and shoulders turned slowly and a small data sheet apeared on the right side of the screen.  
  
"Pilot candidate number 90. Mégami, Kannon. Age 15. EX is unknown."  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Your name is Kannon? Kannon Mégami?"  
  
The girl blinked then her mouth firmed to a hard line.  
  
"No, its backwards. You're saying it wrong. Mégami Kannon. First name last, last name first. Got it?"  
  
"She must be of some kind of oriental origin. They speak names backwards in places like Japan and China. Although I think in China its only a traditional practice in shrines. In Japan it is common."  
  
Zero blinked at her. The girl's hard look faded.  
  
"What do you mean, pilot candidate?"  
  
The instructor looked at her then at Zero.  
  
"Take her back to the room you five share. I'll have another bed moved in. She'll train with you until we figure out what is going on."  
  
Zero nodded and took the girl's arm.  
  
"Come on Kannon. Lets go get some sleep. You can sleep in my bed until they get you one. I'll sleep on the floor by Yamagi's bed. Mine is between Clay's and Hiead's. Clay is the guy with glasses. The other one is Roose. Roose Sawamura, Clay Cliff Fortran, Hiead Gnr, Yamagi Kushida and Zero Enna. That who all of us are. You are Mégami Kannon."  
  
The girl nodded as they walked into the room. Hiead glared at him right off.  
  
"Who's that, your girlfriend."  
  
Zero snorted but waited until he'd directed the girl to his bed before turning and tackling Hiead into the wall, slamming his head against the cold metal.  
  
"No you moron! She's Mégami Kannon, and she's another candidate if you hadn't noticed! She doesn't know anything about herself so lay off all right?!"  
  
Hiead stared back at him in that infuriatingly uncomprehending manner. Until Kannon stepped up and pushed Zero back and inserted herself. Then she rounded on Hiead, wicked blue-black eyes flashing lightning.  
  
"Look, I don't care who you are, you could be a pile of dog excreation for all that I care, but if your going to talk about me, tell me to my face or do it someplace where I don't have to listen to your mouth because I will not put up with it! Get the picture? Do I have to speak slowly or something to make you understand? Here, I'll say it slowly. Do. Not. Mess. With. Me."  
  
The girl grabbed Hiead's silvered hair and banged his head off the wall HARD. Then she slipped away, all the anger and fury on her face gone, her face as lost and confused as before.  
  
"I don't like stupid people like you."  
  
The girl spoke softly to the boy laying dazed on the floor. Then she turned towards Zero.  
  
"Uhm, do I sleep in this? Or do you have something I can wear?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, here, you can wear a pair of my shorts and one of my t-shirts. We don't sleep in the uniform."  
  
The girl took the clothes and located the bathroom with swift precision and vanished into it, the door closing behind her with a soft whooshing noise. Zero looked at Hiead who was slowly picking himelf up off the floor.  
  
"I guess she just doesn't like you."  
  
"She's unnaturally strong. And her eyes get this distant and removed look."  
  
Zero nodded.  
  
"Those are some wicked looking eyes. Especially if she start going off the deep end like that. Then its like electricity crackling along your skin."  
  
The door slid open and the girl walked out, her uniform folded over her arms. She looked Zero in the eye and spoke softly, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Where should I put these?"  
  
Zero pulled out a drawer under his bed. It was empty.  
  
"Here, until your bed comes in you can put your uniform here."  
  
The girl knelt down and carefully arranged the uniform's differant parts until it looked too complicated for anyone to take out. The girl closed the drawer and rose, putting out a hand.  
  
"Thank you for your, generosity, to me. I'm sorry about, this inconvienince."  
  
The girl looked over at Roose who was sitting next to Yamagi on Yamagi's far bed. Roose's face turned red. Zero snorted gently then shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure no one minds, well, except Hiead, but, Hiead's a poor excuse for a host."  
  
The girl nodded then smiled as he shook her hand. Then the girl turned and stepped easily up onto the high standing bed, walked up a little and then lay down. She pulled every blanket up ove her head then reappeared at the foot with a blanket from someplace inside the bed.  
  
"Here, you'll want this, and your pillow."  
  
The pillow fell out of the bed too and she smiled a little and then turned and reappeared laying with her head touching the wall gently. Zero walked around to the end of the row and rolled himself up with the pillow inside the blanket and the blanket tucked securely around himself and the pillow.  
  
---  
  
Kannon woke up screaming, muffled by someone pressing a pillow over her head. She kicked her attacker viciously and then lunged after them, a maniac expression in her eyes. Hiead's rose hued eyes glared back at her. She slammed his head into the floor hard.  
  
"What is your problem, Hiead Gnr?! What do you have against me?! What did I ever do too you?! Leave me alone!"  
  
The girl slammed his head down again, then scraped his face with her fingernails, leaving deep gounges in both cheeks before rising and throwing herself into her bed, sleeping the moment she was horizontal.  
  
Kannon woke up when the call was raised. She pushed handfulls of long blue and silver hair out of her eyes and walked into the bathroom. Clay was cleaning his glasses while Yamagi was in the shower and Hiead and Roose brushed their teeth and Zero used the toilet. The four boys in the open area stoped their proceedings, except Zero, when you had to pee, you had too pee.  
  
Kannon turned towards the mirror and picked up a hair brush. There was tawny hair in it, it was Clay's.  
  
"Clay-kun, may I use this?"  
  
She waved the brush at him. He nodded and put his glasses on.  
  
"Sure, Kannon."  
  
Kannon smiled sweetly and cleaned the brush out, dumping the handful of hair into the trash can under the ledge of the sink before running the soft bristles through her mostly straight hair. It went through easily, as though she hadn't slept on it at all. She put it down and touched her hair. It was pretty enough, and it was unique.  
  
She turned as Yamagi stepped out of the shower. He stared at her incredilously for a moment. She stared back, not even caring about his nudity. Then she nodded slightly and wriggled out of Zero's shorts and pulled the t-shirt over her head, ignoring the fact that all the males in the room turned red with embarassment.  
  
She stepped into the running shower and turned up the hot water. She stood under the spray, letting it run over her pale skin before lifting the soap and scrubbing herself quickly. She hated being under the spray of the shower for very long. She rinsed off, aware that her hair was barely damp, even though she had stood directly in the spray.  
  
She stepped out, water running down her skin.  
  
"Can someone find me a towel?"  
  
Roose was using the toilet now and Zero walked past, shedding his clothes. She smiled and shook her head. Someone handed her a towel and she looked up the persons arm to their face.   
  
"Arigato Yamagi-kun."  
  
The boy turned red as she toweled herself dry and shook out her hair gently. A few drops of water came from it but it was totally dry. She looked in the mirror and then turned and found a small cabnet. She pulled an extra toothbrush from it and unwrapped it. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth with someone's mouth wash. It was sharp and minty. She had the feeling that if she kissed Roose, it would be his.  
  
She turned and walked into the bedroom just as Azuma opened the door. The instructor stared at her in shock for a moment before turning bright red and looking away. Kannon shrugged and opened the drawer she'd placed her clothes in. She easily took them out and put them on methodically.  
  
"A-hem... Kannon, I needed to speak too you. We've desided that according to your files, you're a pilot candidate, though we're not sure how you got here, since your number wasn't really expected and there are only FIVE Goddesses. But, you've been placed in my training group, and the doctors don't have a physical on file. So, we'll do that and then we'll start training you with the others. You didn't go get ready with them in there, did you?"  
  
"Of course. Do you want me to be late?"  
  
She looked at him like he was out of his mind. He blinked.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't do that. It's not you, but they're teenage boys, I don't trust THEM."  
  
Kannon stared at him.  
  
"Unless you intend to make a constant allowence for me because I'm a girl I'm not going to stop doing like I'm supposed too. If I am a candidate, then, as Zero mentioned while I was in the shower, I only have twenty minutes to get ready."  
  
The guys came out and they were all wearing towels. The girl looked around pointedly.  
  
"And besides. I'm already dressed and they have five minutes."  
  
The instructor sighed.  
  
"Another one."  
  
Kannon smiled sweetly and followed Azuma and the boy's into the pyshical room. She stepped into the tunnel like running cylander.  
  
"I'll start you low and see how it goes. Run."  
  
The tunnel moved. It was so slow. Kannon walked slowly, so she wouldn't out run the machine. The instuctor turned it up. She still walked.  
  
"Is it supposed to be this slow?"  
  
The instructor looked at her.  
  
"I'll move it up to medium."  
  
The machine turned faster. She jogged slowly.  
  
"I'm not sure this machine is working propperly."  
  
"I'll turn it up again."  
  
The machine moved faster. She ran easily.  
  
"This is ridiculas. This is on its maximum rotation, you should have fallen down already!"  
  
The machine slowly spun to a stop and Kannon stepped down.  
  
"Was it really?"  
  
She looked at the record. Min, walking. Med, jog. Max, slight run.  
  
"Well, I think your machine is wrong. It was barely moving. Wasn't it?"  
  
Kannon looked behind him at the boy's. Even Hiead Gnr was staring at her.  
  
"Next test."  
  
---  
  
Kannon saw blue, endless blue. She stared at the blue, able to breathe easily, unafraid of the strange liquid that wasn't quite water.  
  
"Draining."  
  
The mechaincal voice sounded in her ears, muffled through the liquid that had begun to slowly gurgle out of the tank. Once it was empty, she was allowed to step out as the glass portion swung out. She felt firm ground under her feet and saw brilliant colours. She smiled and inhaled the fresh tasting air that was pumped in.  
  
"So, what did you feel?"  
  
Mégami Kannon looked at Zero.  
  
"Feel?"  
  
Clay pushed him aside.  
  
"Ignore him. He had no-"  
  
"Increadible, TWO of them without any atmoic ANYWHERE?!"  
  
"-atomic... You don't EITHER?!"  
  
Kannon looked at her body, and smiled. No atomic, wild. As far as the others and the instructor had told her, everyone excluding Zero had some atomic someplace in their body. Atomic was a substance the prevented EX from functioning propperly and if a person with any atomic was entered into one of the vessels, it could prove fatal.  
  
"Mégami Kannon, physical contions, above and beyond human limits, no trace of atomic. You're a strange girl, Kannon."  
  
Kannon smiled sweetly.  
  
"Its not my fault. I still think the equiptment is faulty."  
  
---  
  
Zero watched as Kannon walked along the hall silently, head up and eyes foused ahead. She hadn't been bothered by the running cylander on maximum speed, the rest of the tests hadn't even broken a sweat and SHE didn't have any atomic EITHER. What WAS she?! A differant sort of Victem?!  
  
They entered the room and stared. Erts was sitting in the room, apparently waiting on them.  
  
"Greetings, everyone. I was wondering, I thought I heard something about a sixth candidate?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Mégami Kannon, meet Erts Virny Cocteau. Erts, this is Kannon. She's the sixth candidate."  
  
The girl stared at the blonde then gave him a faint smile. He surprised them all and took her hand. Everyone knew he had a thing about touch. The girl recoiled quickly, like she'd been stung.  
  
"Please, you're not the one, don't touch me."  
  
The blonde boy nodded understandingly.  
  
"Of course, forgive me, I just felt the strongest pull, so familiar, like-"  
  
The boy stopped and looked at the floor.  
  
"Like Ernest's force."  
  
The girl spoke softly. Then she smiled, head held high.  
  
"Ernest Cuore, a very nice person, very friendly, but a little reserved. His best friend is Gareas Elidd. Repairer, Tune Youg."  
  
"How did you, know all this? You don't remember your own past, but you know this stuff?"  
  
The girl shrugged, shaking her head, confusion lighting her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I just, remember him. He, held me."  
  
---  
  
Kannon's head hurt, she could remember Ernest, and even a small Erts, but, more specifically, Ernest.  
  
"I don't know. I just, remember him. He, held me."  
  
She collapsed to her knees, holding her head, fingers curled as she pressed her hands against her skull.  
  
"Whats wrong with me! Why do I know this, but I don't know about me! Ah!"  
  
She blacked out for a moment, her sight was gone, but, it was sharper, she was seeing something else. Ernest...  
  
The blonde had his arms around her, kissing her forehead lightly. Comforting her with a touch, a simple look, a word. She held these pictures like they were her sanity. What was it about these strange memories?!  
  
"My head hurts, Ernest."  
  
"Here, I'll make it go away."  
  
---  
  
"ERNEST!"  
  
The girl screamed, her hair going back to normal, no longer streaming and brilliant blue, back to its dark blue threaded with silver. The girl collapsed, forehead touching the ground, blue-black eyes wide, panting. Everyone stared at her. She was going insane or something. Not just her hair had glowed, the rest of her had shone bright red.  
  
"Whats going on here? Mégami! Get off the floor!"  
  
The girl only shuddered.  
  
"Um, instructor, I think something's wrong with her. She started to spout off facts about Ernest Cuore, then, when Zero asked her how she'd known, she shook her head and said something about remembering him, he held her. Then she fell to her knees, holding her head like it was about to blow up and screamed. I think her EX reacted, but, she was glowing red all over, but her hair changed to some other strange colour. Then she screamed Ernest's name and she fell over like this."  
  
"Thank you Clay, for the play-by-play of Mégami's actions. Her memory must be repressed and its painful for repressed memories to resurface."  
  
Zero lifted her and placed her in the sixth bed placed in the room, firmly wedged against the far wall on the other side of Yamagi's bed. He pulled the sheet over her gently and then turned.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on her. I feel bad for her, she doesn't know anything about herself. But, she spouts off all this weird stuff, that she doesn't understand."  
  
---  
  
Kannon swam in a sea of gray, warm and light. She was familiar with this grayness, it was comforting to her. She had no sense of right or wrong, no sense of time, or even of her own self. She just, was. It was home. This is where she was for some long, until the bright light of, someone, shone through the fog and drew her out. Who? Blonde, all she remembered was blonde.  
  
"I'll make it go away."  
  
Kannon relished this vision of blonde. She didn't care. The force was like sugar in her body, pervading her with happiness, a need to jump and shout and be active with this someone. Then, the light started to fade away from her, letting the warm grayness enfold her again.  
  
"...go away..."  
  
The voice echoed around her in the grayness, the light almost gone from her. She felt that she was reaching out, but, she didn't have any real shape. She was like water, just suspended there until a form reached out for her too take.  
  
A harsh blue light came from some where, reaching for her.  
  
"Come to me, be me, come to me."  
  
It whispered too her, secrets, things no one else could know, and Kannon embraced them, making them hers. She wrapped herself in the blue light.  
  
Who are you?  
  
She wanted to speak. The light was soft, like a gentle mothers caress.  
  
"My name, is Mégami."  
  
Goddess?  
  
The light seemed to smile, or brighten at least.  
  
"You are me now. Who are you?"  
  
Kannon.  
  
"You are me now, not just Kannon. Mégami Kannon. Mercy Goddess."  
  
Mégami Kannon...  
  
Kannon opened the eyes of her body and drew in a sharp breath. A face hovered over her.  
  
"Are you... No, you're not the one... Where is he... I must find him, the one who comforted me..."  
  
"Who are you taling about, Kannon?"  
  
Kannon blinked. Who was this?  
  
"Why do you know my name?"  
  
"I think she's reverted, Zero."  
  
"Rin?"  
  
The face over her tensed. Then it relaxed.  
  
"Just, call me what you want too."  
  
"Rin, where is he, there's something, something about blonde. Long blonde."  
  
"Uhm, I don't know, Kannon..."  
  
"Where is he! I have to know! Where's Ernest Cuore!"  
  
The name flew from her lips with startling speed. She touched her mouth with rounded eyes. Was that the name the presence gave her? Ernest, Cuore. Yes, with long blonde hair. He'd destroyed her, but, her spirit had been wrapped in Mégami's force.  
  
"Ernest Cuore died, battling the victem. His little brother pilots in his stead, Erts Virny Cocteau."  
  
Kannon felt within her being and smiled. He was still there, stillcomforting her, but he was very weak.  
  
"He wasn't killed. He's alive... I can feel him, he's still alive... We have to help him! He's hurting!"  
  
She grabbed the boy's shoulders as it was like he was broiling, her hands hissed and burned before she could pull them away, the skin blistering.  
  
"AI!!!!"  
  
She held her hands close, moaning.  
  
"What are you made of, Rin, fire?! You burned me!"  
  
The boy blinked.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
She thrust a burned, red hand in his face.  
  
"All I did was touch your shoulders, and look what you did too my hands!"  
  
The boy looked surprised.  
  
"They are burnt... Wait, they, they're HEALING!"  
  
Kannon stared at her hands as the redness faded and skin seemed to just flow over her hands, repairing them. She smiled, feeling the other within, Mégami's light.  
  
"Arigato, Okasan Mégami."  
  
"Who are you talking too?"  
  
"You don't know her? You're always talking about her? Mégami."  
  
"Goddess? You're talking to the Goddess?"  
  
Kannon nodded. The boy lunged, hands on the bed.  
  
"What does she say to you?! TELL ME!"  
  
Kannon smiled and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"She said,-"Come to me, be me, come to me. My name, is Mégami. You are me now. Who are you? You are me now, not just Kannon. Mégami Kannon. Mercy Goddess."- She held a conversation with me."  
  
"What do you mean? BE her? You are HER?"  
  
"Yes. I think. I'm not sure. But, this isn't important now, we have to find him! He's in danger of dying! I can't let him! Help me, Rin... Please..."  
  
Kannon's head fell, sliver and blue hair falling to curtain her face while tears started in her eyes, but crystalized as they fell, hitting the bed with soft sounds as they built into a pile and pinged off one another.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you. Let go find Ernest."  
  
"Thank you, Rin."  
  
Kannon smiled and got up, looking around. Then she nodded and smile, looking up.  
  
"Okasan Mégami..."  
  
"You're calling her, mother?"  
  
"She is my mother. She is part of me. I think. Lets go, she says to use the ingrids we battle in. The way will be clear, and everything will be fine, she will make everything all right, but, we only have a little time!"  
  
Kannon ran for the ingrids, hearing Zero behind her. She lept into one, running a systems check, thorough but swift. She knew that without a repairer candidate, this was going to be difficult.  
  
-I am your repairer.-  
  
"Okasan..."  
  
She smiled. They took off and Kannon followed the strongest feeling of Ernest. She pushed her limits, and Mégami let them soar.   
  
"Slow down, Kannon, you're going to kill yourself! Human bodies can't take that strain! That speed it too much!"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm not even in pain."  
  
-You won't die.-  
  
"Okasan. Wait! I feel him, he's here!"  
  
"This is where they said he got killed."  
  
Kannon turned. There was a flicker of life and she left her physical form.  
  
Ernest... Please, I've never even met you yet, you have to be here...  
  
"I'll make it go away. I'll make it stop hurting you."  
  
She wrapped her arms around the life and dragged it back. Kannon drew in a sharp breath, eyes wide. In one large hand, a limp, but slightly irridecent form lay. He was protected, but only for a bit longer.  
  
"I have him, thank you Okasan Mégami. Keep him alive until I get him home, onegai. I've got Ernest, lets GO!"  
  
They all pushed their limits and made it back. They got past the airlock and the ingrids opened. Kannon threw herself from the ingrid and pulled the form out of the open hand.  
  
"Ernest, Ernest Cuore?"  
  
"Thats him. He doesn't even look beat up."  
  
Kannon smiled.  
  
"Thats Mégami. She knew, I would look for him and she protected him for me."  
  
Kannon held him close, face buried in the soft golden blonde hair.  
  
"Ernest, be all right, I'm here, you can meet me, please, Mégami, let him live."  
  
-You are Mercy Goddess..."  
  
Kannon's eyes widened. All those secrets. She smiled and buried her face in the soft hair, breathing in the life force. All at once, she felt her two forms, physical and suspended, come together, to form a bubble. She was lifted, but she wasn't heavy, and the bubble was golden. Her arms were spread and her cheek rested on the bubble. She closed her eyes.  
  
I want you to live, Ernest. I am Kannon Mégami, Mercy Goddess, and I want you to live.  
  
The form in the bubble drew in a deep breath, and the life force bubble sank into him until she was once again kneeling, cradling the man's form to her like a child. He was breathing, and his light surrounded her. She was comforted, it was surgary, and she wanted to dance within this light.  
  
"We have to get him to the sick bay. They won't be happy, there's nothing more Mégami herself can do, she's now part of me, and I am her, but I am evolved. Hurry, help me carry him."  
  
They both hefted him and as they carried him a crowd formed to help and to proclaim their surprise. They got him in and oneof the nurses exclaimed and got him to a bed right away.  
  
"He's supposed to be dead! We must call his repairer! Get Tune Youg here NOW!"  
  
Kannon sat in a chair holding his hand in hers. She wouldn't move until he saw her, and knew her.  
  
---  
  
Kannon blinkedherself back awake. He was waking up. No one had ever found Tune. Tune was happy being where she was, though, Kannon had informed her of Ernest's recovery herself. The blonde man woke slowly. And Tune walked in the door.  
  
"Ernest! Who are you?"  
  
Kannon smiled.  
  
"Ore wa Mégami Kannon."  
  
The woman smiled and took her free hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have come when you first told me."  
  
"Forgiven, Tune."  
  
Kannon smiled and then turned as Ernest finally woke.  
  
"Welcome back, Ernest Cuore. It took me so long to find you."  
  
The man stared at her. He didn't recogise her face.  
  
"Can't you feel the life energy, Ernest? Look there. Please."  
  
Kannon's temples began to throb and she pressed one palm to the side of her head, wincing as the throbbing and pressure increased. The blonde sat up, and put a hand on her shoulder, not noticing Tune.  
  
"Are you Kannon?"  
  
She nodded then gave a soft cry. The man wrapped his arms around her shoulders and smiled, speaking too her for thefirst real time.  
  
"I can make it stop hurting you."  
  
The man pressed a soft kiss too her forehead and the pain went away from it. Kannon held his arms with light hands, eyes closed. Finally he pulled away and smiled at her again. Kannon smiled and gestured to Tune.  
  
"Someone missed you, Ernest."  
  
The blonde smiled a little.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tune."  
  
"Is he awake yet, Girl? ERNEST!"  
  
Gareas flew in and tackled him against the bed, bear hugging him. Kannon watched with a giggle.  
  
"I miss you too, I think."  
  
"Oh, hey, Tune. Girl, who ARE you?"  
  
Kannon stood. Suddenly, theroom filled with bright white light and she wore a cream coloured dress that floated around her. She held out her hands.  
  
"Mégami Kannon. Kannon Mégami. Mercy Goddess. When Ernest started to leave, a Presence came and held me and made me a part of it. It was Mégami. She evolved herself through me into Kannon Mégami. But, Ernest knew me before anyone, the one person who could make it stop hurting. With just his presence at the time, he made the pain go away."  
  
"So, what WERE you, before you were Goddess."  
  
"I think, I was a force that accidentally produced Victem. Somehow, we became a sort of water, that hung suspended in the mindlessness of the Victem and we propelled them somehow, with a force of energy. Ernest reached out to my pain and I still threw him from his ingrid. But, in the force of that, I was jolted out of Victem, into the arms of Goddess and onto this ship. I really didn't know what I was at the time, just that sometimes, it hurt. And I fell asleep, is the only way to put it, and I went back to the time when I met Ernest and Goddess and I knew I had to find him, and meet the one who saved me."  
  
Ernest looked at her.  
  
"I touched something within the Victem, I knew it was hurting, and you called yourself Kannon, Mercy."  
  
"Yes. I couldn't kill it myself. I was only a passenger. There are so many hundreds, but I was the only one jolted out of my carrier. I never intended to be Victem. We were discoverers. We were trying to develope a means of travel without making another hybrid of ourselves. Unfortuantly, what we created was Victem, and the Victem got out of control. We are sorry."  
  
Kannon looked down. But then she lifted her head and her smiled brightened the room.  
  
"But, I knew I had to save Ernest, as he had saved me. I needed to meet the life force that took away my pain and made me so happy, in his light, I was full of joy, I wanted to dance, and sing, and stay there. I couldn't let him go. And Mégami helped me until finally we could fully intergrate and evolve. I am beyond Victem, she is beyong Goddess. She is me and I am she."  
  
"You are Kannon, and will always be like my family, my little sister."  
  
Ernest took her hand and held it. Kannon smiled and the room became normal and she was once more dressed as a Candidate.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Kannon tossed her arms around Ernest and buried her face in his hair. Erts walked in and she smiled, tears crystalizing as they ran from her eyes.  
  
"He's accepted me, Erts... He wants me to be your sister..."  
  
The younger boy came and hugged them both.  
  
"Thank god you're home."  
  
Kannon smiled. Home. What a nice sound. She was home.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*smile* See, I can write non lemon fics! *points* I know Ernest died. But, he was too cute, so I brought him back nyaw and bite me. Ja!  
  
K. C. *Muah!* =^.^= *mew!* 


End file.
